heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-23 Unashamed Fanboys III
It's been a long day for Eddie. He'd been out on a mission with Hawkeye but it wasn't the rain that bothered him. Fighting giant bug people and running into the Punisher were what was draining. But now he's back at the apartment he lives in with Thor and Sif who are currently out doing god things. Eddie's on the couch in lounge pants and a Captain America t-shirt, poking at his StarkPad. He'd called Billy earlier and asked him if he wanted to hang out for awhile, now he's just waiting for his friend and playing one of those music games that's like a tablet version of Guitar Hero. And he's singing along too since he's not paying attention. What song? Well, he'll blush if anyone hears him but it's 'Sexy and I know it'. Billy Kaplan has not gotten a chance to hang out with his best friend in a while, and its been a mix of very intersting and very boring in the time since he got the mysterious text from Eddie about going off world. Since he knows Thor and Sif are out he decides to just port directly into the apartment, instead of wasting time by popping into an alley near by and walking over. With a small lgiht flash, and for once little to no sound he appears...in the middle of the kitchen. Well, it is at least the right kitchen and not some poor blameless neighbor's. Hearing Eddie singing he can't help but grin and join in as he steps out into the living area. Today he is dressed in a darker crimson colred button up shirt that is of course unbuttoned showing off his black t-shirt with a large stylized M that looks almost like a helmet with little wings on the side. He dances a little as he slides into the living area, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yeah. Do the wiggle man, I do the wiggle man (yea), I'm sexy and I know it!" He's too wrapped up in actually doing well in the game to notice the tell tale signs of Billy's teleportation. He doesn't notice his friend until he's singing and dancing in the living room. He gets a few wiggles in before realizing that Billy is there and has heard him and he goes crimson. Billy Kaplan gets in the full set of wiggles and that admission that he is sexy, and he knows it, before he breaks into laughter and tosses himself onto the sofa next to Eddie. sure, he would be emberassed enough to blow out the fuse box if anyoen else saw him act like that but whats the point in friends if you can't be extreamly silly around htem now and then. Right? "Don't blush Eddie, you have a great voice. And that song is kinda fun to just go into when you gett ot he wiggles." Eddie can't help it, he starts laughing a few moments after Billy does. He can't help blushing either though. "The wiggles were kinda fun," he admits, leaning over to give his friend a playful little push. Billy Kaplan grins and pushes back laughing still. After a little while, probably longer than neccisarry as he ends up having laughing fits a few times when he looks at Eddie right after managing to calm himself a little, he does manage to calm a bit and jsut grin. "Ok, so what other than beign sexy and knowing it have you been up too? And what was with the text about going off world? What happened?" Eddie laughs as long with his friend. He doesn't care if its too long, it feels good and he missed spending time with Billy. He ends up leaning slightly on the other teen when he calms down though. It takes him a few moments to remember what Billy is asking about but when he does, Eddie smiles. "Oh! Well um, I was hanging out with Bunker and we ran into Hawkeye and this new guy named Obsidian. And then this girl showed up out of n-nowhere. I think she was an alien and she was from this place called Event Horizon and her boyfriend runs it," he's guessing its Aura's boyfriend anyway. "And she couldn't get back unless she invited new people there so we all went with her. It's this...party on another planet and," he pauses. "Hey, do you want to go?" Billy Kaplan nods as he follows along, and he does manage to follow the thread of logic and understand what happened. "So, you got an invite to an alien rave? That...is so cool. Heh, and it nearly beats out meeting a Roma witch that was apparently born in the same place I was. I..don't know. I mean, whats it like? I have never exactly been the big party type..." Eddie Resilver tilts his head to the side. "You met a Roma witch from where you were born?" he asks, curious. "Um. It's actually kinda cool. There's all sorts of aliens from all over the universe and the music was pretty nice. I g-g-got this stamp thing too that lets me go there and understand all sorts of different languages." Billy Kaplan nods emphaticaly and grins. "Her name is Wanda, and was really nice. She kind of caught me looking at some charms and things in a little store in the part of Greenwich that is pretty much all Roma." He does not mention that the specific charm eh was lookign at was a really well done and intricate love charm. When Eddie mentions the stamp Billy's eyebrows lift in interest. "Really? Like a locator for what ever they use to transport and a translator then?" He asks while trying to get a look at the hand stamp. "Wow, that's really cool, Billy. Was it her store or does she just go there a lot?" Eddie's a curious little thing. "Were the charms real or j-just decoration?" he goes on. When he notices Billy trying to look, Eddie lifts his hand. The stamp's not visible though. "Yeah. I can use it to go back there and get home." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie. "That is pretty cool. She was just a shopper too, although I get that she tends to visit the area a lot whenever she feels a little home sick. I..think a few of them might have a little actual effect but most of them were just the kinda luck charms every culture has. I was really more interested in the meanings behind them and how they are made, you know, maybe thinking of looking into that part of my heritage for more stuff on how to use and control my powers. Not sure it would work though, apparently its really rare for Roma men to have magic talent or do any magic stuff." Eddie listens quietly, nodding. It makes sense to him. "Maybe they have some k-k-kind of special stuff just for the Roma guys because its so rare," he says. Billy Kaplan nods and shrugs. "Haven't really been able to find anythign about it. Wanda did not know of anything like that, and nothing I have been able to find on it has been very reliable. Of course nothign written about any of the different groups called gypsies by outsiders is, and there is pretty much nothing that is written by them." Eddie Resilver thinks for a moment. "What if you went and visited where you were born?" he suggests. "Wouldn't there be more reliable stuff there?" Billy Kaplan shrugs. "I...don't know. I don't exactly speakt he language and not sure about teleporting there. If even half of what I have read about the place is true might be dangerous." He looks at Eddie and shrugs a little more. "I don't mean like lone teenager wandering around Cabo in the off season dangerous either, like big bad magics happened there a long long time ago and weird stuff happens in the area still kinda dangrous." The reference about Cabo goes right over Eddie's head and the blank look proves it. "The language thing is easy enough to get around. And what if I went with you? I c-c-could watch your back." Billy Kaplan can see that his refferences to Cabo is not fully understood, but does not see it as important so decides not to explain. "Won't help if porting there accidntly sets loose a demon, or somethign like that. I...not sure I am really ready to go that far out of my way anyway jsut yet." "We could beat one demon," Eddie's confident in this. "We've b-b-both fought more than one," he points out. He nods though. "Okay, Billy." Billy Kaplan knows they have both fought demons, but they were little demons, and it took all that Billy had and then some to fight off a whole group of them with the help of the Daughter of Satan her self and The Phantom and his large wolf friend. He does not want to think what it would be like to fight something other than the low order of foot soldiers. That, and there is the whole emotional reaction thing, going to vist where he was abandoned as a baby and all. He does lean aback on the sofa little and grin. "Wanda was really nice though, answered any questions I had and talked about Transia. We ended up at this nice little perogie place she knew in the area for lunch and just talked. She had this really cool...I don't know...M..Older sisterly vibe about her." He was about to say motherly but that was not quite right, if for no other reason that she was at least a decade too young for it. Eddie is just confident in his friend like that. It's just part of how he is and what makes his powers as effective as they are. As far as Eddie was concerned, they could kick any demon's ass if they had to. Leaning back as well, he nods. He gives Billy a questioning look when he avoids saying 'motherly'. "Going to hang out with her some more?" Billy Kaplan shrugs. "I don't know, it was really cool talking to her and learnign about my heratige and all, but also a little strange hanging out with a woman that was at least ten years older than me. Heh, there was even a little awkward moment when the waiter seated us and assumed we were related." "I hang out with two people several hundred years older than me," Eddie remarks. Age difference doesn't bother Eddie much if its just being friends. "Really?" he chuckles. "That does sound kinda awkward." Billy Kaplan grins and laughs a little. "That is a bit different. Sif and Thor are like upgraded better bad ass parents. It was a bit awkward, and there was this look on her face...I don't know it was just there for a second and gone." Billy shakes his head not sure what else to say. Eddie Resilver blushes a bit. "They're more like...older siblings," he says with a smile. "Maybe you reminded her of someone she knew?" Billy Kaplan nods and shrugs. He leans baco on the couch, his mind suddenly going for just a second to the really weird incident he had a couple of months before when he was paying back The Phantom's wolf for saving his life. With a start he suddenly sits straight up and says out loud, "Maximoff! I knew I had heard that name before but...wait...oh...man..." He flops back onto the sofa just staring ahead of him. "Odin's left eye...I am going to have to find her and talk to her again...no way it's just a coincidence, not with my luck." Eddie Resilver jumps and lets out a squeak as Billy sits up and exclaims like that. He stares for a few moments, blinking but evntually remembering Billy telling him about that incident. "Wait, her n-name was Maximoff too? Woah..." he trails off. "Do you think you c-c-could track her with magic?" Billy Kaplan just shakes his head. "Probably, but...you remember me telling you about that thing a couple months ago, the creepy fat guy just hissing Maximoff at me? Back while I had kinda bleached myself? I hadn't even thought about that in a while but it jsut hit me. I mean when I talked to Wanda I had mentioned that she was the second person I had met from that area of the world and she asked me if it was a tall guy with white hair that did not smile. Never met anyone like that, closest is the Rabbi I talk to now and then about being a Superhero and stuff but he is not tall in the slightest. I did not even put two and two together till now, her name being Maximoff and the random person hissing that at me while I was bleached..." Eddie nods quickly to what Billy says. He remembers alright. "D-do you think you two might be related somehow?" he asks. "Like...cousins or something?" Billy Kaplan shrugs and just stares at Eddie a moment. "I..I don't know. I mean since my powers came into existance all kinds of coincidences have happened to me, some even stranger than that. Well, at least as strange as that. It could just be we look a lot alike, I mean that happens with people that are not related too..right?" He honestly has no idea, but the chance he could have almost litterally stumbled over a blood relative is jsut mind boggling to him. "I wish I had not managed to erase Talia's number last time I blew up my phone, she could at least tell me how common that name is in the area." Eddie Resilver stares back, a bit concerned for his friend. "I'm n-n-not sure," he replies to the question. "Only one way to actually find out thought, r-right?" he asks. "Maybe you c-could ask Wanda that next time you see her? She might know." Billy Kaplan nods and then shakes his head in disbelief. "I...don't know. I mean it would be kinda weird to just bring it up out of the blue but then now that the thought is in my head how could I not? The whole thing could be moot anyway, I mean any theory the only way to prove it would be with genetic tests and ... given everything going on I kinda want to avoid any of those you know..." Eddie thinks for a few moments, then leans over to give his friend a bit of a side hug. "Well she's a witch, right? Is there something m-m-magic you both could do?" Billy Kaplan hmms and returns the side hug. "I...don't actaully know. I mean...anything is possible but I don't know the kind of magic that it would take and I don't know if she would..." Of course there is the Shadowpact people, one of them might know about that kind of thing he could hunt down them and ask, although he would have to do it the old fasioned way because he is pretty sure using the card they gave him for something like this might be frowned on. Eddie nods. "Well, if there's anything I c-can do to help, you know I'll do it, Billy," he offers, flashing smile. "You're my best friend after all.? Billy Kaplan nods and adds and extra squeeze too Eddie grinning. "I know, and your mine. If...If I need anything I will tell you. Or if I make any decisions too. But, enough about me and my weird world, what have you been up too besides the alien Rave? You and Miguel have any dates?" Eddie nods, happy to actually have some friends. Especially one as good as Billy. When the mage asks about Miguel, Eddie blushes again. "N-no...not yet," he says. "Umm..." he bites his lip. "...I'm a bit worried actually." Billy Kaplan is glad he ahs Eddie as a friend too. He smiles at the blush and then blinks frowning slightly. "Worried? What about? He's not the type to go stepping out on you or anything...well maybe unless Nightwing asked him out but tight costume aside nothing at all about him pinged my gaydar." He trys to lighten the mood a little with a bit of humor. Eddie Resilver gives a little laugh then shakes his head. "I...I don't know. I'm not sure he's even r-really interested in me. I mean...with guys that look like Nightwing and Superboy around..." he just trails off and then gestures at himself before his shoulders slump. Billy Kaplan takes the arm thats been around Eddie and reaches up to noogie the other teen. "Dude, don't be an idiot. It takes way more than looks, and Miguel is deffenetly into you. You are cute, smart, and funny. So what if your not built like a line backer, some guys like the skiny cute types." Eddie Resilver flails a little when noogied and lets out an EEP!. "But he's always t-talking about how good those other guys look and they do but," he shrugs. Yeah, he's feeling just a tiny bit jealous. He's blushing again from being called cute though. Billy Kaplan shakes his head adn nooies Eddie again for a little bit. "And every time I have been around him he tended to go on about how great your powers were too. He is...jsut the kinda guy to go on about others. And you have to admit, the guys he is on team with are mostly pretty hot." More noogies mean more flailing. "I'm more than my powers," he says with a pout. And the blush only gets deeper. "Nightwing is. I haven't met the other guys yet though." Billy Kaplan grins and shrugs. "Maybe he does nto want to emberass you, you do have some body issues after all. And yeah, I have seen pictures, except for the one exbadguy...and even he has charms if you like them big and not so smart..." He grins a little and shrugs. Eddie just frowns when Stonewall is mentioned. "He'd be more likable if he weren't such a j-jerk," he says. "Oh yeah...Aqualad is on the team too. And he's pretty h-hot." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and grins. "It's the curse of being a Superhero with a smaller frame. We're surrounded by Gods covered in muscle, and as cute as we are people see that first." "Sometimes literally," Eddie points out. He then sighs. He's quiet for a moment before looking over at Billy. "Did I tell you yet that me and Superboy have been fixing up a place that'll be Young Justice's new base?" Billy Kaplan shakes his head. "No, I had not heard about that. Need any help with it? I am not exactly the super strong or all that handy type but I can hit a nail with a hammer eight times out of ten. That, and I have been learning I can do at least the most basic wards and most that work for hiding magic signatures now. I am pretty sure I can try and alter them to work on Super Powers in general." "Wards could be helpful," Eddie agrees. "And um. Could you maybe magic some big rocks into smaller rocks or just...away from where they are?" he asks. "I should probably should you the place sometime, actually." Billy Kaplan nods and grins. "Moving things around is pretty easy. I could port them away, or just shape a transport disk under them and fly them away. Making them smaller...I can probably do...although doing it the old fasined way will be easier than shrinking if thats what your thinking." He nods too the mention of showing him as well. "Seeing it would be graet, whats it like? Or at least whats the area its in like? are we talking unibomber shack in the woods, or something on time share with a Bond Villian? Because if its the second, you know I have always wanted a room with a giant window view of the inside of a volcano." Eddie smiles. "Well how about t-temporarily shrinking them? Just long enough to get them away. We only have so much room for gravel," he explains. When asked what the place is like, he shifts awkwardly. "N-n-neither. It's umm...it's where I used t-t-to live before Sif and Thor took me in." Billy Kaplan hmms and shrugs a little. "Not sure, never really tried shrinking at all." When he hears where Eddie and Superboy have been prepping for a YJ hangout he nods and hmm. "Ahh, ok. I...have never really asked you about there have I? Will be happy to see it when we have time at some point." "Teleporting is probably better then," Eddie replies. He then gives a smile. "N-no, you haven't. Ummm...thanks," he says. Talking about it until recently wasn't easy. "It's...under Central Park. This wrecked up and abandoned subway station." Billy Kaplan nods and is about to say something when Eddie says where it actaully is. "That...really? Like a semi-modern one or like the 1920's ish art deco ones like they had in the second and third Ninja Turtles movies?" Eddie Resilver looks lost for a moment. Mostly because he hasn't seen those movies yet. "Umm. It's kind of modern. There's some electricity and bathrooms..." Billy Kaplan sighs and smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ok, my fault. Going to put those on the list now too." He smiles and gives a light shrug. "Ok, that sounds pretty cool." Eddie Resilver shrugs too. "I...hope I d-did a nice job with what I had. Just made it safe place for myself. But since I don't need it anymore, I figured it could be a place for the team." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and grins. "It's really cool. With us all working on it the whole things is going to end up really awsome, I can tell." He nods at Eddie. "And it's a great choice in locations too, lot closer to anywhere around here than Titan's tower is too any part of Metropolis." "Yeah. There's only one working exit right now that leads into the park but um," Eddie shrugs a bit. "If we get this one tunnel unblocked though, I think I can find another way out since I have this map of the service tunnels. And there's a trap door that leads up to the street b-but we'd have to unblock it." Billy Kaplan nods and hmms. "Well with a couple of us working on it itshould not be too hard to unblock either of them. Ooh, I can probably alter the power hiding ward too hide some of the enterances too. Will be cool to ahve a place to hang out." Eddie Resilver nods. "I would have d-d-done it myself but," he pauses to blush and gesture at himself. "N-n-not very strong at all," he says. "Definitely a group effort. If we c-can figure out how to get hot water working down there we might be able to rig up something with the bathrooms to m-make like...a shower too." Billy Kaplan nods and shrugs. "Probably would not have been able to do much to help it before I had powers too. Probably would never have been able to find a place like at all if I wer ein your shoes." Eddie Resilver blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "I j-just got lucky finding it," he says. After a moment, he remembers something and picks back up his StarkPad. "Oh yeah! You and m-me were in this really cool article online and they got this great picture of you," he says, bringing it up to show his friend. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs